


You Belong To Me

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Past Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel meet aboard the Andrea Doria in 1953.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Nominated for the 2011 GateFic awards.
> 
> Cover art by Astroskylark.

### 

### May, 1953, Washington D.C.

The petite secretary announced Jack to her boss, George Hammond. “This way, Mr. O’Neill,” she purred, as she fluttered around him enamored by his good looks and tragic story.

Jack had left D.C. for good nearly a year ago, sick of the pitying looks directed his way and sick of the women who thought his life was open to their romantic musings and fantasies. As she ushered him into George’s office, Jack wondered how this little piece of fluff got her job assisting the Secretary of State.

George beckoned him in, reaching across his desk to shake his hand. “Jack, it’s good to see you, son.”

“George,” he drawled. “You wanna tell me why you’ve interrupted my retirement?”

“Have a seat, Jack,” George grinned. He offered a cigar to Jack, who declined, and set about preparing his. He lit his Cuban, sitting back in his chair to enjoy it.

Jack waited patiently for these formalities, knowing George wouldn’t have contacted him without a damn good reason.

“How’s your Italian these days?” he asked.

“Well, strangely enough, I haven’t had much cause to use it in Minnesota. Why?”

Looking frankly at the man seated before him, Hammond puffed on his cigar. “I’d like you to consider taking an envoy post in Italy, Jack. The President himself threw your name into the ring.”

“How is Harry?” Jack inquired.

“Worried about the Russians, which is why he wants you in Italy, with your ear close to the ground,” George responded.

“I don’t see how my being in Rome will help with that particular problem, George.”

“The President feels, and I concur, that the Soviet Union’s influence is beginning to be felt in some rather unexpected places,” he explained.

“Like Italy?” Jack said sarcastically.

“Yes, Jack, like Italy. They’re holding their elections next month and Harry doesn’t feel any of the candidates are sympathetic towards the United States. It hasn’t been that long since the end of the war, and both the Socialist and Communist parties still have a bit too much influence,” George argued.

“I’m still in mourning, George,” Jack declared in an attempt to refuse the offer.

“It’s been almost a year, Jack. I don’t think Sara or Charlie would expect you to bury yourself in the wilds of Minnesota,” Hammond bluntly stated.

Jack held his temper in check; George was the one person in the world who understood that Jack’s grief was all about Charlie. He’d known the true state of Jack’s marriage for years.

When Sara had crashed their car with their small son, she’d been drunk. George had helped cover up that small fact. The only thing George hadn’t known for sure were the reasons for Sara’s drinking and although he had his suspicions, it wasn’t anything he’d ever discussed with Jack.

Jack tried to refuse again. “I’m not much of a diplomat.”

“Which is why Mrs. Luce will remain as Ambassador. She’ll be fully briefed on the true nature of your responsibilities, including the fact that you answer directly to me,” George allowed.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to romance lonely wives, George. I had enough of that during the war,” Jack capitulated. He’d never admit it, but he was bored and lonely in his cabin in Minnesota. He also knew the death of his son and that of his wife were a built in excuse not to become romantically involved with any of those lonely wives or their debutante daughters.

“No, that won’t be necessary. We just need you involved on the diplomatic scene, weeding out the spies and such. Mrs. Luce will run the day-to-day business of the embassy, but you’re the person who’ll truly be in charge. Behind the scenes to be sure, but you’re used to that,” George detailed the job.

Sighing deeply, he asked, “When do I leave?”

“You’re due back in Washington in three weeks. We’ve got you booked in at The Fairfax. You’ll have a number of briefings, and then you’ll be driven to New York to board a passenger ship to Genoa,” he ordered.

“Genoa? Why not fly directly to Rome?” Jack complained.

“There’ll be a car waiting to take you to Rome. There are some high profile passengers who will be on the ship, people that will be in your best interest to get to know. Might as well get a head start on the job,” George chuckled.

Jack stood and threw Hammond a mock salute. “I’ll see you in a few weeks, George.”

### June, 1953, New York

Standing amid the crowd in a sea of waving handkerchiefs and colorful confetti, Jack watched the mass of people waving goodbye on the pier, as the Andrea Doria slowly made her way to open sea. Below him, the same scene was playing out on both the Cabin and Tourist decks.

A small moppet with a large bow set among the dark curls standing next to him was on the verge of tears after her packet of confetti spilled before she had been able to throw it. Jack gave her his packet and was rewarded with a shy smile.

As the shoreline grew smaller the crowds of people standing by the railing dispersed, assisted by helpful stewards handing out the printed ‘Daily Activities’ and offering to escort people to their cabins or one of the many public spaces on the ship.

There hadn’t been anyone to see Jack off, but he had enjoyed the pageantry of a New York farewell for the Italian ship. He briefly thought it might have been nice to have someone at his side to wave goodbye to the throngs on the pier, but quickly stopped that line of thought as useless.

Despite the urging of the stewards, Jack remained at the railing mesmerized by the growing expanse of sea and the horizon. When the shoreline was barely discernable, and the accompanying tugs and other boats had turned away, Jack finally had a look at the program he’d been handed.

He’d already organized his suite on the Promenade deck and had been suitably impressed. The suite was exquisite, unexpectedly filled with a number of amenities he’d never seen on any other ocean liner. The walls were artfully painted and the material used for the bedding and curtains was premium quality, as was the carpeting. The front room contained a small desk, along with plans of the ship, writing paper, and other small, homey touches. A sitting area, and a couch completed the room.

Jack’s boarding had been expedited, so he had had time to unpack before the ship became crowded with the rest of the passengers. The steward who had escorted him to his room had offered to unpack for him, but Jack was used to doing for himself.

He’d been glad he had been able to avoid the lengthy lines that quickly formed once the other passengers were allowed to board. The Captain, Piero Calamai, had taken a few moments from his pre-sailing duties to welcome him aboard and invite him to dine that evening at the Captain’s table.

Jack had accepted the invitation, knowing that generally, the most influential and interesting passengers would be invited this first night as well. Not that it would matter much; there weren’t all that many people sailing First Class, and from past experience, Jack knew he would have the opportunity to meet most of the First Class passengers.

Studying the program, he noted there was a lecture being given about the history of Italy, with the focus on Rome, beginning in the First Class Library in twenty minutes. According to the blurb, Doctor Daniel Jackson, an anthropologist and a linguist who spoke over twenty languages who was currently on his way to Rome as a guest professor at the Sapienza University of Rome, was giving the lecture. Jack decided to attend, thinking it would be an interesting way to kill an hour. If it turned out to be boring, he could always leave.

~0~

Jack found an empty seat in the front of the crowded library, surprised that so many people had turned out for the lecture. The young man at the head of the room, fiddling with papers and a projector looked surprised as well, if the nervous glances he kept shooting over his shoulder were any indication. Although, why _he’d_ be nervous was anybody’s guess.

When the man began talking and introduced himself as Doctor Jackson, Jack hid his astonishment at the man’s youth behind the bland mask he’d spent years perfecting. The only thing that gave him away were his piercing eyes, now keenly appraising Doctor Jackson, as his cultured voice washed over Jack.

As Jack took in Doctor Jackson, he quickly decided he wanted to get to know him better. Just watching the man sent a pleasurable jolt to his balls. Daniel, he thought, trying out the name in the privacy of his mind. Daniel was about six feet tall, with dark honey colored hair, cut short and neatly slicked back. Jack could tell through the loosely cut navy suit and crisp white shirt, that Daniel was muscular, yet still slender.

His blue eyes, covered by square tortoise shell frames and topped by expressive eyebrows made Jack think of sunny summer days. His mouth with full lips was made for kissing, and his smooth silky skin, made for touching.

Jack missed every word of Daniel’s lecture as his mind recalled the past in an effort to understand how he’d ended up here. He’d grown up knowing he was much more attracted to men than women, but that he would still need to marry. It was the way of the world, and expected; men of his class married.

When it came time for him to choose a wife, Jack picked a compliant, Catholic girl, the daughter of his parent’s friends, and known to the O’Neill family for years. He married Sara in 1938, when, at the age of twenty-five he could no longer put it off.

Jack’s family owned half of Chicago and a number of other buildings in New York, Boston, Houston, and Los Angeles. Over the next three years, Jack took over much of the day-to-day business of running the large real estate holdings, while he tried to be the happily married man everyone thought he was. Sara was a conscientious, if repressed wife, who made Jack feel as though he was raping her every time he touched her.

When the war started, his father’s many political connections saw him recruited to the OSS, rather than the front lines, where he excelled at a particular type of espionage. Because of his family connections, he was allowed entry into the elite of European society who had fled Europe for New York or Los Angeles, and as Jack discovered, one of the best places to observe and obtain classified information.

His information was passed to Charlie Kawalsky, Lou Ferretti, or James Coburn, who would then see that it got to the right people. Every so often, they were sent overseas for a mission, and Jack excelled there as well.

Much of Jack’s information came from pillow talk; the women he took to bed dropped secrets into his ear as a matter of course. He even enjoyed having sex with some of them; they were sophisticated, worldly women who didn’t have the same inhibitions about sex that his wife had.

It was also during this time that Jack began a relationship with James. It started as a way to relieve tension in the field and evolved into something deeper. It continued after the war ended, until the day Sara had followed him, and caught him in bed with James.

When the war ended, Sara had gotten pregnant within days of Jack returning home, and then had found one excuse after another for him not to touch her. The excuses continued well after she’d given birth, so it had been easy for Jack to continue seeing James whenever his lover was in Chicago, or Washington.

After Sara caught Jack, she’d taken to drinking. He’d offered her a divorce or a separation, but she refused to consider either option. She kicked him out of their bedroom and focused all her energies on their son, Charlie. At first, her drinking was done after Charlie was in bed, but eventually, she began drinking as soon as she managed to get out of bed.

He insisted she accompany him whenever he had to be in Washington, but whether in the Capital, or Chicago, Jack found himself spending more and more time at home in order to take care of his son. Sara’s hangovers and other alcohol related problems were covered with the polite euphemism that Sara was ‘ill’. It was a social lie that was allowed in order to save face.

Jack had found the note claiming Charlie would be better off in heaven than being raised by a pervert after she’d died. He’d burnt the note and allowed everyone to think it was a tragic accident. George had managed his cover up and neither Sara’s family or his own had ever discovered the whole ugly story.

By the time Sara had died, James had moved on, and heartsick and guilt ridden, Jack had retired to Minnesota to lick his wounds. He still hadn’t gotten over his anger that Sara had killed their son; he didn’t know if he ever would.

When George had called, Jack realized he needed to find a way to rejoin life despite his losses. Which brought him back to the stunning man lecturing a roomful of people.

“Um… excuse me, did you have a question?” Daniel interrupted Jack’s thoughts.

Jack hadn’t noticed that the room had emptied and the lecture had ended several minutes ago. “I’m afraid you’ve caught me woolgathering, Doctor Jackson,” Jack recovered smoothly. “It seems I’ve missed your lecture. My apologies.”

“Well, I’ll be giving the same lecture in Cabin and Tourist Class later in the day. As you’re a First Class passenger, you can choose to attend either lecture if you’d like,” Daniel said, his mouth tightening a bit.

“I take it you have a problem with the separation of the classes,” Jack stated.

“I understand class distinctions, but that doesn’t mean I have to like them. I’m staying in First Class myself, but that’s due to the generosity of the University,” Daniel admitted.

Jack rose from his chair, and extended his hand. “I’m Jack, Jack O’Neill.”

Daniel shook the offered hand. “Doctor Daniel Jackson.”

At the touch of Daniel’s hand, Jack had felt a rush of something unexplainable and nearly indefinable. It was one of those moments in life one hears about, but never expects to happen. It was as though he knew Daniel Jackson, had always known him on some level, and would always know him.

Ignoring this moment of recognition and connection to mull over later, Jack returned to the conversation. “The generosity of the University…” Jack encouraged.

“Ah, yes. I had already arranged a sabbatical from NYU and was planning a trip to Italy when I received an offer from Sapienza University to do a semester as a guest lecturer,” Daniel started, somewhat embarrassed. “Antonio Capelli, the man in charge of procuring visiting professors is friends with the head of the Italian Line and they thought it would be good publicity for the school and interesting for the passengers, so in exchange for six lectures, I’m sailing First Class,” Daniel finished in a rush.

Hiding his amusement at the rushed and breathless explanation, Jack was completely charmed. Upon closer examination, he realized Daniel wasn’t as young as he’d first appeared. “Tell me, Daniel, are you fluent in Italian?”

“Of course. I was on my way to Italy to study and catalog Regional Languages, with a heavy emphasis on several of the more endangered languages, several of which I speak, before Signore Capelli contacted me,” he said with no hint of boasting.

“Would you mind helping me brush up on my Italian? I’ve just been appointed as the new envoy to the American Embassy in Rome and my Italian is a bit rusty.” Jack improvised. It was the only thing he could think of on short notice to spend more time with Daniel.

“Envoy?” Daniel asked.

“Mmm, envoy, diplomat, it’s all the same thing. What do you say, are you willing?”

Daniel considered the offer. He felt horribly out of place onboard this ship, particularly sailing First Class and this man seemed friendly enough. He’d recently taken a major blow to his self esteem when his fiancée, Sarah, had jilted him and then eloped with his colleague, Steven Rayner, causing something of a minor scandal within the University. His mentor, Doctor Jordon, had first suggested and then arranged a sabbatical for Daniel.

“Um, sure. I’d be happy to help you. Why don’t you tell me what would be convenient for you,” Daniel agree. If nothing else, he was assured of having someone to talk to for an hour or so every day.

“Oh, no, Daniel. You’re doing me a favor; we work around your schedule,” Jack protested.

“Well, I don’t know anyone on board, so, really, any time is good for me,” Daniel reluctantly admitted.

Jack couldn’t have been happier to hear this. Daniel might not know it yet, but Jack planned on occupying his days and hopefully his nights. “Thanks, Daniel. How about we head for lunch?” Jack asked.

Daniel looked at his watch, not quite sure how lunchtime had crept up on him so fast. “Do you know how to get to the dining room? I haven’t had any time yet to explore the ship. Too busy getting ready for my first lecture,” he said becoming aware of his rumbling belly.

Jack heard and laughed. “Do you need to move any of this stuff,” Jack inquired, waving his arm to indicate the projector and Daniel’s notes.

“I just need to grab my notes. The stewards will take care of the projector,” Daniel answered.

With his hand on the small of Daniel’s back, Jack escorted him out of the room. He was disinclined to remove his hand once they’d exited the library, but he did so for appearances sake.

They made their way to the Foyer deck and the First Class Dining Room. Daniel was struck by the elegance of the room, taking the time to admire the murals painted on the walls. “I’m at table five.”

Jack took a quick look around the room, noting it was only half full. He knew from previous experience many of the passengers would not attend the first lunch, being busy getting settled and finding their sea legs. “Me, too,” he quickly announced.

He had no idea what table he’d been assigned to, but would get himself seated at table five once lunch ended. For this meal, the waiters wouldn’t care where anyone sat.

The found their table, discovering they were the only two diners. Their waiter, introducing himself as Giovanni, handed them menus and a wine list. “If you prefer, I would be most happy to chose a suitable wine,” he told them in slightly accented English.

Grinning, Daniel replied in Italian, admitting to be a wine connoisseur, but that he would welcome Giovanni’s advice. Jack joined the conversation, his Italian as perfectly accented as Daniel’s.

Giovanni left to see to another table and the two men studied the menu. They had their choice of three starters, three entrée’s, two soups, a salad, a selection of sandwiches, a selection of pastas, and a choice of three desserts.

When Giovanni came back to take their order, Daniel ordered a full meal, while Jack stuck with soup, salad, and a sandwich. He ordered a bottle of white wine to accompany Daniel’s fish.

Once their wine was poured and their first course served, Daniel confronted Jack. “Your Italian didn’t sound rusty to me, Jack.”

Jack smiled sheepishly. “It’s been about three years since I’ve spoken Italian, Daniel, and a year since I’ve spoken anything other than English.”

“What other languages do you speak?” Daniel wanted to know.

“French, German, and a little Spanish,” Jack confessed. “Don’t be mad at me, Daniel. I - - I couldn’t think of any other way to get to know you.”

“I wouldn’t think you’d have a problem making friends, Jack,” Daniel said, the hitch in his voice betraying his hurt.

“Yeah, everyone wants to be my friend, Daniel,” Jack hissed bitterly. “I’m wealthy and that makes me a good catch or someone who can wield influence on someone else’s behalf.”

“I don’t understand, Jack.”

“I know you don’t, Daniel. I’m a widower, and that makes me very popular among the unmarried and widowed women.” The brief time he’d spent in Chicago and Washington after Sara’s death had emphatically proved that to him. “It’s tiresome fending them off, especially when I’m not interested. Throw in my connections within the government and that makes me quite a sought after fellow.”

“But why me? Why would you want to become friends with someone like me?” Daniel asked in an attempt to understand.

“Why do you find that so hard to believe? You’re intelligent and you’re sailing alone, as I am. Is it so hard to believe that I might be looking for a friend?” Jack insisted. When he’d first seen Daniel, he had wanted to seduce him into his bed. After he’d felt that moment of recognition, which had resolved itself into a nearly instant connection with Daniel, he wanted more. He couldn’t fully articulate, or understand this connection, but he wanted to explore it.

Daniel listened to Jack’s almost impassioned questions and decided the man was sincere. As he’d never made friends easily, he still found it difficult to believe that Jack, an urbane and wealthy man wanted his friendship, but something about the man drew him. “No, of course it isn’t hard to believe,” Daniel relented, taking a sip of his wine.

Beaming, Jack began eating his soup. He thought he’d get a start on monopolizing as much of Daniel’s time as possible. “So, Daniel, do you skeet shoot?”

~0~

After Daniel left to prepare for his second lecture, Jack approached Giovanni to inquire about his seating arrangement.

“Ah, Signore O’Neill, you are seated at table five with Dottore Jackson, Signore Carter, his daughter and her friend, as well as Signora and Signorina Russo. The Andrea Doria provides everything, including three beautiful women for you and Dottore Jackson,” Giovanni announced proudly.

Leave it up to George, Jack thought cynically. Jacob Carter was one of the people the State Department expected Jack to get to know aboard ship. Hammond’s influence stretched far and wide, encompassing even an ocean liner.

Carter was in the import/export business and travelled Europe frequently. He had warehouses in every major port in the United States as well as Europe and offices in New York, London, Paris, and Rome. He was a mover and a shaker, wealthy beyond all reason, and had been known to do a bit of spying himself during the war.

The cover of meeting on the ship and becoming acquainted was perfect. No one looking in would suspect Carter was passing information to a low level Embassy employee. It kept both Jacob and Jack safe.

Jack tactfully asked about refusing the Captain’s invitation to dine at his table, but Giovanni went on to explain that the Captain had invited the entire table to dine with him, as Jack was travelling alone. The Captain wished to insure he would have companions during the voyage and he didn’t want Jack to miss the first evening meal with his tablemates.

Jack was pleased at the information and strolled out of the dining room whistling. He made his way down to the Cabin Class reading room in order to hear Daniel’s lecture. This time he paid attention and thoroughly enjoyed the lecture.

Daniel had included numerous slides to accompany his lecture and was a gifted speaker, imparting the information so that even the older children in the audience would be able to understand and enjoy it. Jack was mesmerized as he heard Daniel’s pleasant voice and watched his mouth forming words.

After the lecture, Jack waited, while women asking meaningless questions surrounded Doctor Jackson. Jack recognized the ploy, noting the coy, flirtatious glances being thrown Daniel’s way. The man seemed totally unaware of the real reasons he was commanding so much attention, patiently answering every inquiry. Jack approached once the room emptied. “What time does your next lecture end?”

“I should be done by 4:30, which should give me just enough time to wash and change for dinner,” he answered.

“Daniel, dinner isn’t until 7:30,” Jack protested.

“Yes, but it’s a large ship, and I haven’t got my bearings yet,” he said.

“I’ll come by for you. We can go swimming or catch the movie at 5:00,” Jack said in invitation.

Daniel nodded with a shy grin.

“How about if I walk you to Tourist Class and help you find the Reading Room?” Jack offered.

~0~

Jack waited impatiently outside the Tourist Class reading room for Daniel to finish his lecture, enduring a repeat of a dozen or more women surrounding Daniel. This time, he quickly extradited himself, having seen Jack pacing just outside the door.

As soon as Daniel exited the room, Jack grabbed him and quickly walked him to his cabin, ordering him to change into his swimsuit and to be waiting outside his door in ten minutes.

Returning to his own cabin just down the corridor, Jack stripped off his shirt and slacks, donning a robe over the swimsuit he’d donned earlier. He slipped on a pair of pool shoes, grabbed a couple of towels and his room key, and went to pick up Daniel.

The First Class swimming pool was located through the bar on the Lido deck. This close to dinner on the first night, the pool was virtually empty. The bar was well patronized, though, with many passengers enjoying a cocktail, beer, or a glass of wine.

Jack dove gracefully into the pool, and Daniel couldn’t help but notice that he was a well-built, muscular man. His swimsuit was quite brief, and rather tight, unlike Daniel’s loose trunks.

Daniel forced his eyes away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable for noticing. He dove into the pool, somewhat less gracefully.

Jack saw Daniel hesitate before entering the water, struck anew by the golden ivory tone of his skin, and his long, long legs, and muscular chest and arms. He was sure that under the baggy trunks a very pert ass was hidden. He could hardly wait to see the wet suit clinging.

For the next ninety minutes, they swam, and raced, dunking each other on occasion, and had fun playing. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a good time. It had been years. Daniel, who’d always been a loner, and a serious academic, had never had such a good time.

They returned to their cabins to shower and dress for dinner. They agreed to meet in front of Daniel’s cabin at 7:20 and go to the dining room together.

~0~

The first course had just been served and Jack was already on his second glass of wine, wishing it were Scotch. Miss Russo had taken one look at Daniel, and with hearts and flowers in her eyes and marriage on her mind, decided Daniel would fit the bill perfectly. Her mother, a well-preserved matron who wore a perpetual scowl was appalled, and making no effort to hide it.

He was sandwiched between Samantha Carter and her friend Janet Fraiser. Janet was an attractive, worldly widow, who’d made it immediately clear she wouldn’t be averse to spending some quality time in his bed during the cruise. Samantha was obviously a woman looking to get out from her overprotective father’s thumb, and based on her conversation, seemed to think Jack might be her ticket to independence.

Jack was determined that come tomorrow he’d be sitting next to Daniel even if it meant enlisting Mrs. Russo’s assistance. Trying his best to be polite and off-putting at the same time, Jack checked his watch for the third time in twenty minutes. It felt as though this dinner would never end. He was only thankful he had an excuse for not partnering any one when the dancing started in a little less than two hours.

~0~

An hour after the dancing started in the First Class Ballroom, every women there knew that Jack O’Neill would not dance because he was still in mourning for his wife and son.

The older women thought it was a shame that such a fine looking man was so recently widowed. Those with daughters wished his wife had had the courtesy to have died two or three years ago so Jack could have been back on the market, even if he was a bit too old for the younger debs.

He was elevated to the realm of tragic, romantic hero by the younger women. They all saw a man still deeply in love with his poor, dead wife. It didn’t stop them from flirting outrageously with him; he was devastatingly handsome, urbane and older, making him seem somewhat dangerous, but as he appeared uninterested, he was also safe. Each of them secretly hoped that he would take one look at them and by some mysterious and unknown process, fall madly in love with them, regardless of the fact that he was pining away over his lost love.

The men couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about. They told their wives and daughters to leave the man alone and to find other things to talk about. Within the hour, they had all grown heartily sick of hearing the endless speculation about O’Neill

The men rallied round Jack; especially after they found out he was the newest Embassy employee. Many of the men were businessmen, with ties in the States and Italy, and they felt it was always helpful to know someone in a position to help them.

It was Jacob Carter who came to his rescue. He told the men to leave their business cards and he’d make sure Jack got them. Jacob had had his own briefings regarding O’Neill, both official and unofficial. He’d also heard the gossip surrounding Jack and had drawn his own conclusions.

The one thing Jacob was sure of was that Jack wasn’t a fortune hunter. Jacob had decided to sail aboard the Andrea Doria in order to separate Samantha from her latest romantic disaster. He was grooming her to take over his business and there were several men he intended to introduce her to, men that were more suitable than any she’d so far shown interest in.

Although Jack would have made sense as a match for Samantha from a business perspective, from everything Jacob had learned, he surmised Jack’s interests lay in another direction. Jacob was more than willing to run interference for Jack for his own sake and as a way to redirect Samantha’s interest away from the man.

Jacob was sure Jack could handle the determined flirtation in which Janet was engaged. If he’d been able to navigate the social and political landmines that characterized the Capital, he could handle the wiles of one feisty, but good-natured woman.

Jacob’s business concerns allowed him to be perfectly placed to hear a great many things, but he didn’t hear enough to put it all together. He dropped his information in Hammond’s ear when he could, but he had no real reason to be in Washington as often as he needed to be. If his activities were observed, it could put him in real danger.

Placing Jack in Rome would solve that problem for both Jacob and George. The cold war was heating up and Jacob and others like him, had an integral role to play. Watching another gowned woman sashay past Jack, Jacob turned to him with a grin. “I’ll be happy to let them know I’m a widower as well… if you think it would help.”

Jack laughed, drawing the attention of some of the women in the vicinity. It was the first time since the voyage had begun that anyone other than Daniel had seen a genuine smile. “Maybe it would at that, Jacob. Or maybe we can just throw Doctor Jackson at them. What do you think, Daniel?” Jack asked, turning his full attention on to him.

Daniel, for once in on the joke, chucked at the byplay. “I think I’d prefer to stay here and observe.”

He hadn’t escaped feminine attention, although he was fairly oblivious to it. Miss Russo was bold in her attention, but a number of the young women were eying him and discussing him, whenever they were able to escape parental notice.

The single women in Cabin and Tourist had made their interest known after his lectures. Had they not been confined to their own predetermined areas of the ship, Jack had no doubt Daniel would have been surrounded by women every time he ventured from his cabin.

The three men returned their attention to the dance floor and the colorfully dressed women in bright party dresses and their dancing partners, dressed in dark, formal suits. Jacob’s eyes followed Samantha as she and her partner danced close enough to Janet and her partner to exchange the occasional word.

Jack’s eyes and attention were on the dance floor for only a short time. He slid his gaze to Daniel, admiring his strong profile and the exposed nape of his neck. Daniel looked relaxed until Jack noticed his hands, which tightly gripped the arms of his chair every now and then.

Jack had been quietly impressed with the way Jacob had handled the many requests for his time and thought the man would be willing to run interference for him on another, more delicate matter. “Jacob, did I mention that Doctor Jackson is willing to give up some of his time to help me improve my Italian?” Jack said casually.

Turning a sympathetic eye toward him, Jacob gave him full points for plausibility. Having read about Doctor Jackson’s credentials in the ‘Daily Activities’ distributed earlier, he knew Daniel was fluent in many languages. “It’s lucky for you Doctor Jackson is a well-respected linguistics professor,” he stated. In the manner of urbane men the world over, Jacob gave tacit approval, as well as the unspoken promise of protection.

“It certainly is. It will make my transition to living in Rome that much easier,” Jack agreed. “I think I’m going to make use of the telescope. Would anyone care to join me?”

“I think I will. I’ve never seen the stars from the middle of the ocean,” Daniel responded.

“Jacob?” Jack asked.

“No. I’ll stay here and keep an eye on my daughter. You two go, I’ll make your excuses to the ladies,” Jacob promised.

Jack thanked him, and left the ballroom, Daniel at his side. They walked out of the ballroom to the Winter Garden and through the glass enclosed First Class Promenade. They went up two decks to find the telescopes mounted to the railing.

Jack picked out a number of stars to show Daniel, while the younger man told him the stories associated with them or their constellations. Jack had heard the myths and legends before; it was impossible to have an interest in astronomy without knowing some of the mythology, but Daniel made the stories seem new again.

The only light, as far as the eye could see was coming from the lower decks, and even this small light would be dimmed by midnight, when activities on the ship ceased. Jack pulled two loungers close together and the two men lay on them, staring at the endless stars in silence.

The last time Daniel had seen such a display of stars was when he was child in the desert of Egypt. The sky had seemed vast and endless to him then; tonight, it seemed even larger. After his parents died, he’d never returned to Egypt; it was too painful.

Daniel broke the silence as he told all of this to Jack. He’d never told the full story to anyone before. He would explain that his parents died in an accident when he was eight, but he’d never chosen to share any of the details. He’d certainly never told anyone about a childhood spent on archeological digs, or how the rhythm of Arabic made him homesick, or how he would awaken from dreams with the scent of the desert in his nose and tears tracking down his face.

Jack listened quietly as the torrent of words poured out of Daniel. They heard the occasional rise and fall of voices as the ballrooms were closed and the passengers made their way back to their cabins. And still, Daniel talked. He gave Jack a lifetime of memories and pain.

Jack knew it for a gift, and let the words fall. He didn’t try and make Daniel feel better, he offered no platitudes, no meaningless words of sympathy. He just listened.

Daniel had no idea why he revealed himself so thoroughly to Jack. It just felt like the right thing to do. He didn’t feel any impatience, no drawing away, and most importantly, he felt no pity being directed his way.

The flood of words ended, and the two men sat in silence once again. Jack would have been content to watch the stars all night and listen to Daniel talk or breath, but the air was becoming chilly. “I think we should head to our cabins, Daniel.”

“Mmm, I guess it is late,” he said, rising from his lounge chair in unison with Jack. They began walking to their cabins, their voices hushed.

“Will you be at breakfast?” Jack asked.

Daniel laughed. “Most definitely. It’s true what they say about salt air; at least it is for me. I’m hungry all the time.”

“I’ll see you there,” Jack promised, watching as Daniel entered his room. Once he entered his cabin, he quickly stripped, and was asleep moments later.

~0~

Breakfast was a buffet and Jack had just sat down with his plate when Daniel walked into the dining room. Mrs. Russo and Jacob had already started eating. Jack was told that the three younger women had chosen to sleep in.

Daniel soon filled his plate and joined his tablemates. Mrs. Russo began speaking in Italian to Daniel, her questions coming so rapidly he didn’t have much chance to answer any one of them. She wanted to know about his family connections, his job, his income, his future plans, and other personal information.

Daniel’s face turned red as he stuttered and stammered incoherently. For a few moments, Jack could only stare open-mouthed at the audacious and rude behavior. He soon found his voice though, insisting she mind her manners.

It was now Mrs. Russo’s turn to turn red, but in outrage rather than embarrassment. In a low, hissed voice, she cursed at Jack, informing him she was no child to be scolded. She pushed away her plate and huffed out of the dining room.

Jacob had been staring at the three of them in disbelief. When Mrs. Russo made her dramatic exit, he was no longer able to contain himself and burst out laughing. Jack soon joined him.

Daniel didn’t find any of it funny. “You do realize we have to sit with that woman for the rest of the trip?” he demanded.

“Are you interested in Miss Russo, Daniel?” Jack asked.

“Wha… No! God, no. She’s a child. I don’t think she’s eighteen yet,” he said, outraged.

Jacob, who had taken an almost instant liking to Daniel last night, rushed to reassure him. “Relax, Danny. I’ll have a talk with her a little later. She’ll listen to me, it’ll be from one overprotective parent to another.”

Daniel looked relieved. He had no desire to approach the woman, thinking no matter what he said it would be taken the wrong way. “Thank you, Jacob. I would greatly appreciate it.”

Jack was relieved as well. There would be no way he could talk to Mrs. Russo without arousing suspicion and gossip. He wasn’t worried about his reputation, he would be able to survive any gossip; it might even help dissuade some of his unwanted admirers, but that wasn’t the case for Daniel.

Deciding a change of subject was needed, Jack began discussing the various things to do onboard ship today, all of which were listed in the ‘Daily Activities’. The three men agreed to meet an hour after breakfast to skeet shoot.

Jacob and Jack were both expert shots and both had honed their expertise hunting. Daniel had never held a rifle, or a gun of any kind. Under Jacob and Jack’s instruction, Daniel had managed to knock a few targets out of the air by the end of an hours shooting.

After they finished shooting, the three men established a pattern that would define their next few days onboard the ship. Jacob left to play cards and Jack and Daniel partook of the various amusements offered by the Andrea Doria.

They used the gym to exercise, or they spent time playing chess, or took in one of the films that were offered throughout the day. The days were punctuated by mealtimes and afternoon tea. In the late afternoon they would go to the bar or the lounge for a glass of wine and then spend some time swimming. They preferred swimming in the early evening while most of the passengers were dressing for dinner.

Jack gave Daniel ample opportunity each day to socialize with other people, but he showed no desire to do so, preferring to spend nearly all his time with Jack. If asked, Daniel could not have explained it; he didn’t fully understand their connection. He knew his interest in Jack was becoming sexual, and he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it. He didn’t have a great deal of experience with either gender; relationships always seemed to be out of his control. He made a conscious choice to just enjoy his time with Jack and not worry about where it was going.

After dinner, they would wander to back to either the lounge or the bar for an after dinner drink, or just for conversation, or take a stroll around the deck, until the dancing began at ten.

It was on the fourth night at sea when Daniel noticed Jack’s feet moving in tempo to the music. He leaned over and asked, “It’s obvious you want to dance, Jack. Why not ask someone?”

Jack’s eyebrows raised as he internally debated his answer. Opting for truth, he spoke low. “I can’t exactly dance with the person I’d like to, Daniel, so it’s better not to dance at all.”

Unable to stop a rush of jealousy, Daniel couldn’t help sniping. “Is she married?”

Still keeping his voice low, he made sure to speak directly into Daniel’s ear. He didn’t want to be overheard. “No, Daniel. It’s not a she at all. I‘d really like to dance with you.”

Daniel’s eyes widened for a moment and then a slow, shy smile appeared along with slightly flushed cheeks. “ We could go back to my cabin.”

Jack met Daniel’s eyes and nodded. They hadn’t sat through an entire dance yet, so their early departure wouldn’t be noticed, or commented upon.

Rising, they made their way out of the ballroom and to Daniel’s cabin in relative silence. Daniel quickly opened the door and stepped aside to let Jack enter first. Jack’s eyes swept across the outer room of the suite; it was similar to his, if a bit smaller.

He moved to take Daniel in his arms, holding him and breathing in his scent.

“Sorta hard to dance with no music,” Daniel pointed out.

“Mmm, I guess it is. But I know a club in Rome where we _can_ dance,” Jack whispered, moving his face against the slight stubble on Daniel’s face.

“Tell me about it,” Daniel whispered back, his breath catching.

“It’s very private, very exclusive. And when we go, I can take you in my arms and we can dance all night if that’s what you want,” he said, lightly kissing Daniel’s lush mouth, soft, tiny kisses, gentle as moth’s wings.

“Where will we eat?” Daniel rasped.

“There’s a restaurant called Matteo’s, on a back street not too far away. It’s old and tiny and the floors are warped and crooked. Some of the china is chipped and there’s no menu.” Jack’s hands stroked Daniel’s back, feeling the play of muscle over bone and shivered as he continued his description. “ The chef shops every day and cooks whatever he feels like. The tables are wobbly and scarred and the lighting is terrible, so they have fat, white candles on every table. But they have the best wine cellar in Rome and I’ve never had better food anywhere in the world.”

Daniel, kissing the side of Jack’s mouth and his jaw, lost himself in Jack’s words. It was such a beautiful fantasy that for one shining moment he could see and smell Matteo’s. He knew it would never come to be. Once in Rome, Jack would take up his duties and socialize with the wealthy and powerful, not ordinary college professors, but he could dream.

“What would we talk about while we’re waiting for our food?” Daniel asked.

“You’ll tell me all about the pretty co-eds who line up for you after class and about your latest plan to try and record endangered languages and I’ll tell you about my boring paper work and the latest tourist that we had to rescue,” Jack answered.

“It - - it sounds wonderful, Jack,” Daniel said brokenly and pressed his mouth against Jack’s.

And for long minutes there was nothing but the kiss, two mouths fused together, tongues rubbing and stroking, only to break apart and come together again and again.

Jack’s hands were tangled in Daniel’s hair, his large hands cupping Daniel’s head as he pressed himself against a firm body.

Daniel was panting and his arms clung to Jack’s back, his hands fisting Jack’s suit jacket. He slid his body up and down Jack’s, moaning when he felt strong hands grasping his ass.

Daniel broke the kiss to push Jack toward the bedroom. By unspoken agreement, they separated and stripped, leaving their clothes where they fell. Jack reached out for Daniel, and he began kissing Daniel’s neck, his hands moving and stroking over his body.

Daniel pulled Jack down onto the bed, their limbs tangled as he touched and kissed wherever he could reach. Jack cradled Daniel’s face in hands, kissing him slowly, taking his time, tasting him. Daniel responded, returning the deep, wet, sensuous kiss, moaning.

Jack moved down Daniel’s body, licking, his hot wet tongue forcing Daniel to squirm and writhe, his blood pounding and legs spreading wide. Ignoring the hard throbbing cock, Jack sucked at the heavy balls, taking them one at a time in his mouth, rolling them, as his fingers rubbed and pressed against Daniel’s perineum.

Desperate to feel Jack’s mouth on his aching cock, Daniel thrust and pushed his body into Jack’s face. “Please, Jack. Suck me.”

Jack lifted his mouth, his face glistening and wet. “You sure, Daniel?’ he chuckled.

“God, yes,” Daniel panted.

Jack bent down and took Daniel into his mouth, done teasing. Holding him at the base of his thick, rigid cock, he swirled his tongue around the fat, flared head, inhaling the musk rising from Daniel’s groin.

A burst of flavor over his tongue caused his own hard dick to twitch. Jack had been celibate for over a year and he concentrated on pleasuring Daniel, tamping down his own need.

Holding Daniel’s hips, Jack spent long minutes sucking and licking the head of Daniel’s penis before he moved up and down the shaft, taking a bit more in on each downward glide.

Daniel was managing to thrust into his mouth, despite the strength Jack was using to hold him down. Jack backed off a bit and let go, prepared for the stronger thrusts he knew were coming.

Fisting the sheets and dripping sweat, Daniel pushed into Jack’s mouth a few times and tried to warn him. “Jack!” he rasped, as he gave one last push, moaned, and came hard, holding nothing back.

Jack drank him down, sucking to make Daniel’s pleasure last as long as possible. When his body stopped quivering, Jack took his boneless body in his arms and kissed him.

Daniel turned into the kiss, reaching down to take Jack’s penis in his hand. As Jack wantonly fucked Daniel’s hand, he grunted and moaned, right on the edge.

Daniel’s hand moved on him fast, squeezing and twisting with perfect pressure. Jack stiffened and came, spilling over the hand wringing his orgasm from him. His body melted into the bed, arms tightening around Daniel.

They dozed for a while, still wrapped around each other, and woke a short time later. They turned to each other instinctively, Jack curling his leg over Daniel, holding his body close to his own, as they lay on their sides.

Jack could feel Daniel hardening against his belly, his own cock already hard and sliding underneath Daniel’s balls. They rubbed and humped against each other, kissing and biting and out of control. It was graceless and uncoordinated as the heat and passion built and when they could think again, they were both privately amazed at how good it all felt.

The two men fell asleep again, sticky and sated, neither of them willing to leave the bed to wash. Jack was spooned behind Daniel, his face buried against his neck and Daniel’s last thought was of being cherished.

~0~

Jack reluctantly left Daniel’s bed at 4 AM. He’d awoken still wrapped around Daniel and more content then he’d been in years. Daniel gave a sleepy murmur and sighed deeply but didn’t awake. He quietly found his clothes and dressed swiftly.

Opening the cabin door and peering around to make sure the corridor was empty, Jack pulled Daniel’s door shut and walked the short distance to his own cabin. He undressed and stood under a shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he climbed into bed and fell asleep, missing the warmth and weight and feel of Daniel.

~0~

The table was full by the time Jack found his way to the dining room. He expected Daniel to be blushing and stammering and was surprised by the heated gaze of Daniel’s eyes, raking his body up and down in blatant desire.

Licking his lips nervously in reaction, Jack looked at his tablemates convinced they had to have noticed. When everyone continued eating, he dragged his gaze back to Daniel, who wore a small, smug grin.

So, thought Jack, the Doctor is in the mood to play. Returning Daniel’s smile, he sat and began tucking into his breakfast. As Daniel had given his second set of lectures yesterday, Jack intended on spending most of the rest of the day in bed with him. He didn’t think he’d have much trouble persuading the man.

Returning his attention back to the conversation, Jack finished his breakfast and then sat back to linger over the excellent coffee and observe. Miss Russo, suitably chastised by her mother sat demurely as she delicately picked over her food. Mrs. Russo, having had a long conversation with Jacob was at least cordial to Daniel.

Samantha and Janet had their heads together as they discussed the shopping spree they intended embarking on once they were in Rome. Jacob smiled benevolently at his daughter, happy to indulge her.

Two tables away, Philip Blake, a prominent and wealthy banker was enjoying breakfast with his family. Jack had spent part of yesterday getting to know the man, as per Hammond’s instructions. Blake had his fingers in lots of pies, and knew every major banker and financier across Europe and the United States. As he had cause to be in Rome often, it was only prudent that Jack get to know him.

Thankfully, Blake had told him he couldn’t spare him any more time, as he wanted to spend as much time with his family as he could. He didn’t mind spending time with Jacob; he liked Jacob and his wry sense of humor, his obvious love for his daughter and his willingness to look the other way where Daniel was concerned. Jack had no doubts that Jacob knew or at least strongly suspected. He didn’t like Blake, finding him cold and arrogant.

Jacob finished his coffee and stood, pushing away from the table. “Gentlemen, will you be joining me for skeet shooting?”

“We’ll be there,” Jack answered for himself and Daniel.

Daniel signaled Giovanni for another cup of coffee as the women left their table. Jack waited for Daniel to finish his coffee before they left for their cabins to wash up after breakfast.

They spent their usual pleasant hour with Jacob, waving him off to his card game. Jack turned to Daniel, and in a low voice, said, “I’d really like to spend the rest of the day in bed with you, Daniel.”

“I - - I’d like that, too,” he replied, looking at his lover from beneath his lashes.

Once inside Daniel’s bedroom, Jack quickly removed his clothes and stripped Daniel, kissing his bared flesh. “I want to make love to you, Daniel. I want to be inside you. Have you ever made love that way?”

Responding to the feel of Jack’s mouth on him and his words, Daniel shuddered. “I haven’t, but I want that - - with you.”

Jack released Daniel and piled pillows in the middle of the bed. He had Daniel lie on top of them raising his hips. Jack stepped back and looked at his lover spread out before him. “God, Daniel. You’re fucking beautiful.”

Turning on his side and striking what he hoped was a sexy pose, Daniel eyed Jack and down, focusing on Jack’s jutting erection. “I could say the same thing about you.”

Chuckling, Jack said, “I don’t know about that, Daniel.” Jack spread Daniel’s legs wide and bent down to take a long loving taste. He soon lost himself in the scent and taste of his lover. Hearing the ragged moans and gasps coming from the top of the bed let him know his efforts to pleasure his lover were working.

When Daniel’s thrusts started to gain force, Jack put a hand on the small of his back, calming him. Grasping Daniel’s hips, Jack slowly entered him, trying and failing to hold back his soft grunts of pleasure.

He was fully sheathed within Daniel when he let go of his iron control. Daniel pushed up into Jack, causing him to moan and start thrusting. Holding his upper body off Daniel, Jack stroked into Daniel long and slow.

Jack’s movements drove Daniel into the bed, the silky material of the pillows rubbing him just right. When Jack shifted and changed his angle slightly, he found Daniel’s prostate, sending pulses of fire up and down his spine and the length of his cock down to his balls and causing his whole body to shudder.

Jack shortened his strokes, punching into Daniel’s prostate again and again, causing those delicious shudders and deep throaty moans that were driving Jack out of his mind. Daniel was slamming against him, his smooth rhythm gone as pleasure seized his balls. Jack snuck his hand under Daniels’ body, grabbed his cock, and pumped him.

Daniel felt Jack’s hand tighten on his aching cock, moaned one last time and came, breath sobbing, into Jack’s hand. Feeling Daniel’s ass squeezing and pulsing around his hard length, Jack gave a few more powerful thrusts and emptied himself inside his lover.

He collapsed on top of Daniel, unwilling to move. He found Daniel’s hand and intertwined their fingers, moving his head to plant tiny kisses between sweaty shoulder blades. “I may never move again.”

“Hmmm, don’t get too comfortable, I may have to breath soon,” Daniel said, sighing deeply. He loved feeling Jack’s weight on him and he still felt too boneless to consider moving just yet.

They lay there for a while longer until Jack found the muscles to roll off Daniel. He helped Daniel push aside the pillows he was still lying on and gathered him close.

Jack and Daniel missed lunch and tea, preferring to make love. Daniel called to have a tray of sandwiches sent to his cabin, and the ever discreet stewards made no comment as to why he’d be in his cabin in the middle of the day.

The made love throughout the day and showered when it was nearing dinnertime. There was no way they could be absent for that meal without giving rise to gossip.

Before they left the cabin, Jack took Daniel in his arms and murmured, “I promise you, Daniel, as soon as we get to Rome, we’ll only get out of bed because we _want_ , not because we have to.”

Daniel just smiled, pretending that is exactly what would happen.

~0~

Jack and Daniel stole as much time as they could to be together over the next few days. They still spent an hour each morning with Jacob and tried to be as discreet as possible the rest of the time. And because no one expected it, no one saw them falling deeper in love each day.

Daniel wished the voyage were longer than ten days. When he’d first been told that the Andrea Doria would be ten days at sea, it had sounded endless to him, now thirty days wouldn’t be long enough.

Jack was looking forward to Rome. It was a big city, and once his day and his duties were done, he’d be free to keep Daniel in his bed overnight, or stay in Daniel’s bed. He’d be able to spend as much time with him as he liked, without worrying about wagging tongues. The ship was small enough that that it was a concern.

~0~

The Andrea Doria slowly made her way into port. It took more time for her to dock into her assigned berth. Crowds of people stood on the pier waiting to greet loved ones, or just to get a look at Genoa’s pride and joy.

Most of the passengers stood by the railings, waving and shouting at the crowd. It would take some time to unload luggage and for the passengers to begin to disembark, starting with First Class.

Jack and Daniel decided to forgo the pageantry and were saying a private goodbye in Jack’s cabin. Jack, as a VIP would be among the first passengers off the ship. The Ambassador’s secretary and a driver would be waiting to fill him in on his schedule for the next few weeks, as well as the details regarding the day-to-day business of the embassy.

Jack had given Daniel his address for his apartment and the Embassy, along with several phone numbers where he could be reached, but he saw that his lover didn’t expect to see him again. It was apparent in the way Daniel clung to him while kissing him goodbye and in the hitch of his voice when he spoke and in the wariness and sadness in his blue eyes.

“You’d better settle your schedule quickly, Daniel, because I’m taking you dancing this week,” Jack remarked.

“And diner at Matteo’s?” Daniel asked lightly. He wanted to keep up the pretense that his time with Jack meant more than a shipboard romance for these last few minutes they had together. Daniel knew their romance would not survive the harsh reality of their real lives.

“Yes, and dinner at Matteo’s,” he replied, his hands stroking Daniel’s face and throat, and threading through his hair.

A knock on the door forced the two men apart. Jack answered and allowed the porters entrance to collect his baggage. A steward waited outside to escort Jack off the ship.

Jack and Daniel followed the porters out of the cabin. When they reached Daniel’s cabin, Jack shook his hand, wishing he could take Daniel into his arms. “Thank you for everything, Daniel.” He made no mention of meeting for dinner; he just turned and walked away.

Daniel entered his cabin, checking one last time that he’d packed everything. He could still feel Jack’s arms around him and taste him. He refused to think of how lonely his time in Rome would be and vowed to keep as busy as possible with work.

~0~

Daniel made it to Stazione Brignole with a minimum of fuss. He’d managed to wrestle his two pieces of luggage and himself into an empty compartment. Thankfully, once he had disembarked from the ship, a helpful cabbie had explained that the trains leaving from this station were likely to be less crowded then the ones leaving from Stazione Principe.

Daniel intended on using the eight hour train ride to talk some sense into himself. Already he could feel sadness settling over him as he thought about life without Jack. Ten days. That’s all it had taken to fall in love and then lose that love.

Daniel checked his watch, realizing the train should have left forty minutes ago. He couldn’t find the energy to go and ask what the delay was, so he leaned into the rather uncomfortable seat and closed his eyes. He was on the verge of sleep when the train pulled out and jarred him fully awake.

He blinked slowly and turned to peer out the window. Daniel became engrossed in the scenery speeding by; he never heard the door to his car slide open. Lost in thought and regret he didn’t realize someone had entered his compartment.

Daniel startled when a large, warm hand came to rest on the nape of his neck. “Easy, Daniel, it’s just me,” Jack said softly.

“J-J Jack. What - - what are you doing here?” Daniel stuttered.

Jack ran his free hand through his hair as he continued to stroke Daniel’s neck. “We were on our way out of Genoa and I realized what ever they had to tell me could wait. I couldn’t begin to imagine sitting for however many hours with the Ambassador’s secretary while you sat on this train thinking you’d never see me again,” Jack confided. “That _is_ what you were thinking, isn’t it, Daniel?”

Daniel shifted in his seat, bringing him closer to Jack. “Jack, I… I just don’t see how you’d be able to remain involved with someone like me. I‘m nobody and you… well,” Daniel started.

Jack studied Daniel’s body language; his downcast eyes, shoulders slightly hunched, his arms going around his body for a self-hug and moved his hand from Daniel’s neck to his shoulders, drawing him closer. “And I what, Daniel? There’s only one way to finish that statement,” Jack said. He waited for Daniel’s eyes to find him. And when they did, Jack smiled, his own eyes whiskey warm. “I love you. And you’re everything to me.”

“I. . . You. . . can’t,” Daniel protested.

Jack grinned. “But I can and I do. Soooo. Do you love me? At least a little?” Jack asked, a hopeful look on his face.

“You know I do.”

“Let’s just say I - - hoped. It would’ve been awful it you didn’t love me Daniel. Seeing as how I belong to you and you belong to me,” Jack proclaimed, his thumb stroking Daniel’s hand. “And when we get to Rome, I intend to spend a very long time proving that to you, as often as I can.”

Daniel sighed and leaned into Jack. “Well, if you’re sure,” he teased.

“Oh, am I gonna have my hands full with you,” Jack chuckled.

“Yup, for as long as you’ll have me, Jack,” Daniel promised.

“Forever, Daniel. Forever.”


End file.
